A question of utmost, manhood importance
by mesweetescape
Summary: Natsume doesn't like Howalons. To eat or not to eat? To be a man or not to be? That is the question. NXM, FLUFF, oneshot.


_"A man should look for what is, and not what he thinks he should be." _

**- Albert Einstein **

**Gakuen Alice Disclaimer.**

Natsume hated howalons. He hated it with a passion that never died and with a silence that was most probably severely unhealthy for his psychological health. He stood dumbfounded at the Mikan Sakura's offering of Howalons, stretching towards him, daring him.

Firstly, he hated its colour – pink. Pink is undoubtedly, one of the ugliest, _girliest_ and stupidest colours of all the colours in the rainbow, and Natsume loathed it. Eating something pink, made his twelve year old self, seem like a _little_ _girl_! A girl who _liked_ pink. Natsume scrunched his nose in disgust.

Secondly, he hated how soft it was. Soft was not right for men. Men were supposed to eat hard things – because that was manly and not at all _soft_. Soft foods were for _girls_ – all boys knew that, it was the basic rule of the 'how to be a man' book that all boys mentally possessed at the age of seven.

Thirdly, it was _sweet_. That was probably what disgusted him most, the sugary, melt in your mouth taste was for _girls_. Real men were all about chilli, savoury, disgusting foods, that _don't _melt in your mouth, but make you feel like eating was necessary, and not for pleasure. Because that's what _real_ men did, and Natsume was a man. A real one.

So, to become a man, Natsume never tried one of these, _howalons_, those reeking girl foods that everyone around him loved to eat. It was okay for Youichi, he was only three years old, and was not on the way to be a man just yet. Ruka – Natsume sighed, Natsume didn't know what to do with Ruka, but Ruka was his best friend, who was genuinely kind and caring so who cares if he wasn't a real man? His heart was, unlike his own. Quite obviously, Natsume was rather infuriated by the big hype about Howalons when the brown haired, ugly, strawberry-panty-wearing, loud, pigtail girl came around and marvelled at its _pink, soft, sweetness_. Disgusting, he thought. The girl herself, was rather disgusting too, latching onto Imai Hotaru, class genius like she was some leech, constantly smiling like her life _here _in this Academy was amazing – disgusting. Natsume decided he didn't like Mikan Sakura.

Natsume also thought she was a self absorbed weirdo, because if there was anything in the world that he would compare Mikan Sakura to, it would be the _pink, sweet_ and _soft_ disgusting howalon. So of course, when she declared her love for said food, Natsume had snorted with repulsion. Mikan Sakura, despite the obvious correlation to anything tangerine like, wore strawberry panties and blushed a modest pink when offended or complimented. She was soft, inside and out. Natsume couldn't get out of his head the feel of her skin brush up against him when she would accidently knock him in on her way to class, nor could he forget her relentless, almost to a fault forgiving personality to the not so forgiving hateful grey eyed toddler, or the angry, lonely teddy bear who lived in the Northern Forest. She was also generically considered sweet, like the God-forsaken-candy-out-to-destroy-_man _kind. He could remember the bright smile that made those gloomy days, less dull and more bright, the generous offering of her favourite _disgusting_ candy to everyone she knew despite her serious lack in money or the tears in her eyes when she heard of Kaname's condition. Natsume then decided, he didn't _not_ like Mikan Sakura.

Natsume frowned, confused by his own self made paradox. If he hated Howalon, which if anything was a stark representation of the stupid brunette, by mathematical deductions one would conclude he would _hate_ her. He silently cursed, understanding his error. Of course! If Mikan couldn't do maths to save her life, why would any mathematical calculations _work_ with her? It wouldn't, Natsume concluded.

Natsume hated Howalons, but he sure as hell didn't have to hate Mikan Sakura to be a man, and if wooing her _as a man_ meant eating the one thing he absolutely loathed, it was perfectly justified.

Natsume reached for a Howalon, ate it and then quickly resisted the urge to release the bile that just _melted_ down his throat.

Natsume hated Howalons, and he was _never, ever_ doing that again.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing random fluffy stories about other people sure gets one's minds off things, and I've come to know that reading has quite the same effect.<strong>

**I do apologise for any grammatical errors found, it was done in a rush! Do tell me any errors and I'll endeavour to fix it ASAP.**

**So do me a darling favour and leave me a review? **

**Hope you enjoyed that, and thanks for reading _and_ hopefully reviewing ! xox**

**Me. **


End file.
